Sulfonated carbohydrates have been widely reported in the literature. The literature on aluminum complexes of polysulfonated carbohydrates has been predominantly that of sucralfate (AN 54182-58-0, sucrose octakis (hydrogen sulfate) aluminum complex). U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,489 describes the synthesis of various carbohydrate polysulfates and their aluminum complexes, including sucralfate. Norikawa, H., et al, in J. Chem. Soc. Faraday Trans. 1, 77(3), 629-39 (1981) described a structural analysis on the amorphous sodium salt and the amorphous aluminum hydroxide salt of sucrose sulfate using x-ray scattering intensity data. Making assumptions based on the single crystal structure previously determined for the potassium salt of sucrose octasulfate, the authors propose a structure for the sodium salt. Referring to the proposed structure of the sodium salt, a structure for the aluminum hydroxide salt is proposed. A description of the physiochemical properties of sucralfate is given by Nagashima, R. et al. in Arzneim. Forsch., 29 (11), 1668 (1979). The clinical use of sucralfate has been described by Nagashima R., et al., J. Clin. Gastroenteral., 3, 103 (1981) and its mode of action is described by Koba, H., SAMJ, 74 (Suppl 2 July), 43-44 (1988). The references cited above do not refer to a sucralfate-like compound which is characterized as having the unique physicochemical characteristics and unexpectedly useful physical and biological properties described hereafter.
The bibliography of sucralfate publications is extensive due to the product being on the market around the world for many years. The publications outlined herein and in the predecessor applications are believed to be most pertinent to the present invention and to be representative of the state of the prior art.